Blessings in disguise
by S.RCee
Summary: Post season 2. Awakening in Neotopia after his defeat. Deed unknowingly at first makes friends with the girl Zero once swore to protect. Now will he only use her for revenge against the Winged Knight or will he see her as the princess he desires so


post season 2 -

"Annnnnnd...I'm Done!..whew!" Shute closed his laptop and pumped a fist in the air, sitting at the outside table of his home back in Neotopia. His mother, Keiko, sitting across from him nodded as she went though his test on her computer after he sent the completed work to it.  
"Alright, give me a moment to grade it and I'll start organizing your next lesson plans for you."

Shute groaned and hung his head. As part of the agreement with Shute joining the Gundam Force and their dimensional patrols, he had to keep up with his schoolwork, when able, and then take tests when he would visit home.  
"Shute, its very important that you continue your education where ever you are.", Hyper Captain Gundam stated when he noticed Shutes less then thrilled expression that turned into a almost threatening glare towards him.

"Thank you ,Captain.", Keiko smiled then narrowed her eyes. "Though he would probably learn better if you STOPPED giving him the answers."

Captains shoulders jerked and both his and the boys eyes widen and darted at her discovery.

"I..only corrected a few spelling errors..", The gundam pleaded ,"..and grammar mistakes..", he tapped his index fingers together with a guilty look, "..and a few math problems.", a sweatdrop added to both Shute and Captain each time he listed off as he continued.  
a few feet away Bakunetsumaru was chowing down on a heaping pile of rice ball made by Shutes mother.

"umf ump..Shutes mother..narff..makes the best..gulp..rice balls in any dimension!" the musha happily proclaimed. Rele's hand came up to her mouth to contain a laugh as Zero hovered protectively next to her, attempting to block the bits of flying rice that would take to the air as he would grumble about rice balls...and bananas..being practically the only things they seem to eat.

As happy and cheerful (well, mostly) as the Gundam Force was at these moment, a equally angry and resentful shadow peered at them from behind a bush and tree next to the road a good distant that Captain didn't detect him. he could only hear when Zero shouted after being hit in the face with rice.

"You'll pay..I'll see that you all pay." his gaze turned to Rele..much like he did before the Dark Axis invasion of Lacroa..he stared at her, his hateful eyes turned to longing.

"My Princess.." he noticed her laugh as she tried to sooth the angered Zero.

"Why..why do you favor him..",the 'former' knight gripped the bark of tree tighter.

He was not completely sure how he ended up here, last he remembered from before was being defeated by Zero and the Feather Dragon and then the bright blinding light that erupted from the Garden of Wisdom as he fell. he did not know how much time had passed between that moment and when he awoke in the forest. quickly learning that he was powerless as he couldn't summon his weapon, no Steel dragon, even his cape was nowhere to be found rendering him flightless. was this a curse or a blessing.  
he quickly learned where he was when he walked out from the trees and saw the two towers in the distant, recognizing them from footage provided by some Zako during his time working with the Dark Axis in disguised as Deathsythe..

"I will have you.."

"Oh, Hello." came a sweet voice from behind him.  
He snapped out of his thought and quickly glanced though the corner of his left eye. During his 'wondering around' he had certainly come across a Mobile Citizen or two. Approaching him with concern and asking if his was lost and needed help in which he would return with hostility and scare them off but then when the police bots came to the location after one of the scared GMs reported him. he learned that it would be best to hide himself..the best he could..at least until his magic returned..if ever it did.  
the glance he made behind was quick and only enough to tell that it wasn't a Neotopian robot but a human girl.

"Away with you, human." he growled as he turned back towards Shutes house.

"Oh, you're mean.", the girl pouted then noticed his attention towards Shutes place. ,"Are you a friend of Mr. Zero's?"

the question made him jerk and his right eye twitch as a low growl crawled out from within, he spun around.

"Begone you...", his words foze as he looked upon Sayla, those bright violet eyes of her, though they looked hurt and little frightened at the moment. her hair up and a small basket in hand...he found himself for the first time in a long time stuttering for words.

"I uh..not..exactly...um..more of a...acquaintance.."

"Oh, are you from where Mr. Zero comes from?", she looked him up and down, "because you kinda resemble him.."

the remark made his eye twitch again and face fluster

"...like a Emo version of him."

"Emo...?", he looked at her quizzically.  
"Im taking this cake over to Shute's, you can come with me and meet Zero if you want."

at first he was going to protest but then he looked at the basket

"Cake?", as if on cue a loud grumbling sound arose from his midsection, a sweatdrop sliding down his right brow, he had not eaten since before his encounter with the Gundam Force back in Lacroa

"OH!, no wonder you're so grouchy, here." she opened the basket to him.  
he peered inside to see the beautifully crafted cake...Shute's cake...he glanced up at her and she smiled. he carefully removed it from its container and held it in his right hand.

"Thank you.." he expressed with a rare sparkling glimmer in his eyes.

Meanwhile back at the house. Shutes head snapped up to attention, eyes widen

"What is it ,Shute?" Captain asked alerted by his sudden motion

"I don't know I just..ah forget it" he scratched the back of his head.

back at the tree..he waited until she had walked pass him a little before diving his face into the cake. when Sayla noticed Princess Rele, laughing and talking to Shute, she sighed, turned back around and returned to the tree the Gundam was still hiding behind.

"Perhaps I'll try tomorrow, I'll have another cake made by then.",She smiled at him. he actrully felt bad for a moment for eating the cake though not because it was Shute's, no he enjoyed that part.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name, mines Sayla."

"death..." he paused for a moment, specks of frosting and crumbs still on his face.

"Deed, my lady."

Sayla smiled,"Do you have a place to stay, Mr. Deed?"

Deed didn't want to answer, his eyes averting from hers not wanting the word 'homeless' to float in his mind but then he shook his head. Sayla frowned.

"Well now, we can't have that. would you like to come to my house? My father should be home and I'm positive he wouldn't mind."

Deed looked at her with slight shock.

"You would invite me into your home when you know so little about me?"

"erm hrm! you said you was a 'acquaintance' of Mr. Zero."

clearly she didn't fully understand what that word meant

"My house is just over those two hills, see?", she pointed at the blue, pointed roof of her house.

"You mean that castle?" He had seen it a few times but paid it little mind till now.

"hmm. I suppose it does look a little like a castle.", she smiled and turned back to him. "so, what do you say?"

he looked back and forth between Shutes house and Sayla's. This was perfect..he could buy his time until he found a way to become stronger while still keeping a watchful eye on the Gundam Force when they were here. this must be a blessing.

"I would be honored, Lady Sayla."  
_

AN:"gotta keep that 'no cake for Shute ' gag running wrote this on my phone while waiting at the doctors office after a TWO HOUR DRIVE! sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. ill try to correct maybe when I get home or feel better

this story practically wrote itself and yes..though I feel like im spoiling it by saying it, this is gonna be a 'subtle' Deed/Sayla fic as in its focus is on them, not gonna say as a pairing (or not) like I said its pretty much writing itself.. I was wanting to write something else but it just..IDK.. but ive been rewatching the show and..though I know not many like her..I started thinking and felt kinda sorry for Sayla

(oh and the Emo thing..you have my brother to thank for that. the first time we watched the 2nd season together, he stated that Deed looked like a Emo goth Zero...throw the tomatoes at him, not me!)

SD Gundam Force (c) Bandai, Sunrise 


End file.
